


you can run away with me anytime you want

by Lady_Iwaizumi



Series: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, Bad Jokes, Bank Robbery, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Blood and Violence, Character Development, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Danger Days AU, Developing Relationship, Dirty Jokes, Emotional Baggage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Escape, Falling In Love, Getaway Cars, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Happy Ending, Injury, Kissing, Love Motel, M/M, Major Character Injury, My Chemical Romance References, On the Run, Organized Crime, Runaway, Sexual Tension, killjoys, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Iwaizumi/pseuds/Lady_Iwaizumi
Summary: With Terushima fatally injured, it's up to Kuroo to get them out of this bloody mess. It's time to sink or swim, chase or be chased, and since they now have yakuza tailing them along with the police, Kuroo needs to think fast. Decisions are made, lives are altered, and their only option is to run far away, in the dark and out of harm-But Kuroo doesn't know if Terushima will make it that far.The final conclusion to the “Danger Days” Killjoy AU!





	you can run away with me anytime you want

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to finish!!!!!!!! I was super fucking overworked this month and this chapter was hard to write. Might go back and edit more to make it better.

Kuroo’s mind switched from one topic to the next, focused and ready as gunshots continued to hammer against their hotel balcony; Terushima’s shoulder was bleeding profusely, and if it wasn’t cut-off soon, the blonde killjoy wasn’t going to make it through the hour. Hurriedly, Kuroo reached up, opening a drawer and hoping his hand would come out holding a first-aid kit—when he brought the small box down, it fell from his hands, scattering the contents everywhere. Normally Tetsurou would have been pissed, but when he and Terushima saw the sexual contents of the kit, they couldn’t help but _almost_ laugh.

“Ha!” Yuuji breathed, glazed eyes looking at the condoms, BDSM items, etc. etc. “You…gotta fix me up…with sex toys?”

“Can’t say I’m surprised,” Kuroo replied, grabbing at several condom packets and ripping them open. He needed to tie something around Terushima’s shoulder to cut-off the severe bleeding—while a piece of clothing was typically used for such a reason, Kuroo thought the elastic texture of the condoms would perform more effectively, no pun intended. “They must have known I would be staying in this room,” He told Kobra Kid, tying a few of the condoms together tightly. “These are all size XL.”

Terushima’s laugh was louder this time, but he became somber when Tetsurou ripped his tank-top off so he could tie the condom string around his arm—but almost immediately, Kuroo realized this plan wasn’t going to work. After wiping away most of the blood with his forearm, it was revealed that the gunshot was further back on the shoulder blade; Kuroo had so little experience in injury management he didn’t know if tying a condom rope around Terushima’s arm would help matters. The panic in his eyes was spotted by Yuuji, who turned on his side to investigate the rest of the sex objects in the kit.

“Maybe…shove the dildo in it!” The blonde cackled weakly.

“I think I might have to. Do you see anything else I could use?”

Another shower of gunshots made Kuroo flinch and pull Yuuji further towards the door.

“Think, Tetsurou, think!” The mechanic hissed at himself. “You’re not a virgin, so what could you use to stop the bleeding?!”

Terushima’s bloody, trembling hand twitched, hardly grazing over a mouth gag.

“Quit fucking around,” Kuroo scolded, though he was almost laughing. “Alright, alright…just…put pressure on it. Yeah. You mind if I dirty your shirt?”

“Go…f-for it.”

Tetsurou snatched the yellow striped tank-top and gently pressed against the shoulder wound, although it still made Terushima gasp in pain. He pressed hard, glad to feel the fabric soaking blood up; advice his mother gave him came to his mind, and the mechanic turned Yuuji so he was on his other side, injured arm on the carpet—it would stop the bleeding from trying to exit through a different part of his body, an un-injured limb, which would cause them even more trouble. All the while yakuza members outside were yelling threats and shooting rounds of lead at their balcony, altering the famous Romeo and Juliet scene a little bit. The nineteen-year-old thought of this as Kuroo remained silent, finally getting the gunshot wound to slow its attack down.

“Hey. Maybe…use those anal beads to get the bullet o-ut!”

“When we’re done here I’m going to kill you—you know that, don’t you?”

Kobra Kid tried laughing again, but failed miserably. His face was turning warm from all the commotion.

“Ha…I’m…not sure if I’ll make it that far, Kuroo-chan.”

Tetsurou glanced down at his companion, startled by his self-doubting words; of course, the situation had never been _this_ fucked before, so it made sense that the blonde’s hope was dying, but still. Kuroo didn’t like this attitude one bit. Sure, there was a big chance of them dying, whether by shooting or a dramatic car accident on the highway, the police AND yakuza of Japan were after them…

But they were a team now.

“It’ll be fine, Yuuji.” Kuroo said, managing a light smile. “Trust me.”

 

Terushima had never trusted someone with his life before, had never even considered the thought—his lifestyle never allowed him a moment of such light weakness, nor the opportunity to know someone long enough to develop a strong bond that may or may not lead to friendship. Here this random, minimum wage mechanic was, after being innocently roped into this huge ass mess, offering to be his partner in crime, to prevent Yuuji from ending up in jail, or worse. It didn’t make a bit of sense. But not many good things did. Terushima could describe his bad luck well enough, but what good had ever drifted over him long enough for him to get a decent glance at its content? Well…apparently, Kuroo was his glimpse. Yuuji wanted this glimpse to last long enough for him to finally memorize its appearance, the feeling goodness gave him, what he needed to do in order to have some goodness bless his life; this was as a direct present as Terushima would ever get.

And he didn’t want to let it go.

Simply, Kobra Kid nodded in agreement, and allowed himself to depend on Kuroo Tetsurou.

“I’ve gotta get you elevated, okay? Let’s move to the bed. I’ll lift you in one…two…three.”

Terushima actually _blushed_ at how effortlessly Kuroo lifted him into his arms, romantically lying him on top of the bed sheets; the noisy hurricane of bullets slowed outside their balcony, though that only served as a painful reminder of their current situation. In one of the worst cities in the entirety of Japan, it was a long shot thinking police would show-up and calmly end the tense stand-off; Terushima would probably call the feat impossible, had he been more conscious than he was. What were they to do? They had one gun of their own, most likely low on bullets, no bulletproof hearts, no hallow pointed smiles…Kuroo didn’t want to think about their fate, but it was an absolute must at this minute. It was funny how the mechanic’s priorities changed: only a day ago, this was exactly how he would have wanted his day to turn out. The bank robber and kidnapper on his death bed as killjoy haters reigned over their hotel room…Tetsurou would be home free. Well, maybe these yakuza punks wouldn’t let him get out alive, but at the very least, he would be free from Terushima’s grasp. It would be painfully easy to walk away right now—Kobra Kid was in and out of consciousness, bleeding out on the motel bed, gun nowhere near him…Kuroo could even take the millions of stolen dollars if he wanted to. It would be easy. Effortless, even. Take the money, leave that blonde bastard to rot.

 

_But what would I go back to?_

 

Kuroo sat on the edge of the mattress, eyes flickering and focused on Terushima’s limp body; he was faced with a moral dilemma here, and was shocked to find the answer lacking simplicity. Some broke-ass gangster helped a gang rob a bank, took Tetsurou hostage by gun point, forced him to pay for a motel room, made (mostly) unwanted romantic advances on him…the answer was there, and yet, Kuroo wanted another option. His chest was begging him to create another escape route, only Tetsurou had no fucking idea _why_. Option A was to take the money and hide out in the motel until the yakuza got the hell away. Or…with option B…he could be his own hero and get them out of this— _with_ eight million dollars.

The mechanic felt like cursing again when his mind landed on this idea certainly.

 _No. Not doing it. Can’t do it, more like_ , Kuroo thought wildly, pissed that his heart was beating happily from his spontaneous plan. _There’s no way. Not possible. Is it? No. We’ll die if we try to leave this hell hole. Sure, we escaped from a car chase once, but we don’t have enough luck between the two of us to escape again…_

As the handsome Tetsurou was ready to stab himself in the hand, Terushima angled his head up against the pillow so he could admire the mechanic better. The gunshots stopped completely as the yakuza gang reloaded their weapons. Yuuji used this second to mentally jot down a summary of these past few days. He remembered the bank robbing incident, followed by an attractive escapee, which led to a lot of sexually charged nights at love motels (with no actual sexual intercourse) and conversations of insecurities. Terushima couldn’t say he had ever lived a more eventful two days in all his life, and that was saying something. Kuroo looked worried, now, from Kobra Kid’s lower angle, where he was able to make out the scrunched eyebrows, his tense jaw bone, those tight, concerned lips—he was so crushable. That’s the only teen-girlish way Yuuji could describe his lingering feelings for whoever this man was. All those times during his childhood he spent hating princess movies because of how quickly the main character fell in love with their interest were lost to him, now that Kobra Kid really understood their connection. While whatever the hell he and Kuroo had wasn’t exactly love at first sight…they had been looking at each other long and hard over the past intense few days. And Terushima was starting to see something important, something worthwhile—

_When the lights go out…will he take me with him?_

Terushima titled his head to the left ever-so-slightly, eyes peering up at the handsome man tiredly.

“Kuroo,” His voice came out in a cough. “Will you…will you really carry all this broken bone…through six years down in crowded rooms…and highways I call home?”

“Sure,” Tetsurou answered coolly. “I’ll pick you off the ground.”

Kobra Kid had half a mind to let his jaw drop, but managed to save his pride for a little while longer. Kuroo must have known this, because he smirked darkly and suddenly became cheery, planting a hard, reassuring kiss on the blonde’s open lips. The younger man was amazed, to say the least.

“You can run away with me anytime you want.”

Tetsurou grabbed Yuuji’s right forearm and held it in a warm embrace, just like a killjoy. His heart had given in. There was no more Mr. Nice Guy. The world had screwed him over enough times, and now, it was their turn to take what they deserved. Kuroo partially had a plan, but even if that plan fell out, they were going to make it out of this alive and well off. Both of them, together.

 

That, he was sure of.

 

“YOU CAN’T HIDE FOREVER!” Someone from below shouted.

“Can to!” Kuroo hollered back, making Yuuji laugh pathetically. The blood had almost stopped leaking entirely, and despite glass covering the entire room (along with hundreds of bullets…), the mechanic didn’t feel too badly about the situation. Terushima had that effect, even when he was feeling low. Hurriedly, Kuroo took the blonde’s hand and pressed it on the red-tinted tank top, ensuring Yuuji was holding it as well as able before opening a drawer on the nightstand, ripping it open and throwing papers around before finding what he wanted. Kobra Kid wanted to look and see what the hell he was doing, but the blood loss was starting to really affect his mind.

“Alright, alright…phone numbers, phone numbers…what’s the phone number for the Tokyo Police Department?” Kuroo asked no one, flipping through the phonebook pages. “Ah ha!”

“Why…wh-y…”

Terushima coughed out the words as Kuroo quickly snatched the phone before another tornado of bullets shot through the shards remaining that made up their window door. There was no time to explain what the hell Tetsurou planned on saying to the Tokyo Police Department—he didn’t quite know himself, so it was time to improvise when someone answered.

“Tokyo Police Department, how may I help you?”

“This is Kuroo Tetsurou, I’m the person who was kidnapped by the bank robbers at Scarecrow!” He said frantically into the phone. Part of the act was actually Kuroo releasing all his pent-up emotions, and boy did he have a _lot_ of them. “I need to speak with whoever is in charge of the investigation!”

“O-Okay! Please hold for one moment, sir!”

A few seconds went by before a gruffer voice answered.

“This is Detective Iwaizumi. Are you okay, Kuroo-kun?”

“What kind of a question is that?!!!!” Kuroo practically screamed, glad to be getting his frustrations out. Terushima laughed a small laugh beside him. “Listen carefully—I’m stuck at a motel with Terushima. His gang buddies are shooting at us and trying to get the stolen cash.”

On command, the yakuza members began shooting at the motel window again. Kuroo raised his voice and pressed himself against the headboard.

“I’M IN ROUTE CROW, HEADING EAST! SEND HELP BY MORNING, OR ELSE THE TWINS’ FRIENDS WILL KILL ME AND TAKE THE MONEY!!! BYE!”

Kuroo hung-up quickly, then dialed another number. His demeanor changed drastically, and Terushima listened hazily as someone else answered.

“Mom. It’s me.”

Mom…Kuroo’s mom?

“No, no—Mom—Mom, listen. Listen. I don’t have a lot of time.” The mechanic said gently, cradling the phone in his hand. “Listen carefully—I’m okay. I’ve got to help this kid get out of the country, okay? …No. No, it was all a misunderstanding—Mom. It’s okay. Don’t worry about me, alright? I’ll send you a letter or something. ……Don’t cry, Mom. I’m fine. I won’t be home for a while, though, okay? Understand? …Yes. Yeah. Don’t tell anyone I called. I’ll come back home as soon as possible. …I know…I love you, too, Mom. I’ve got to go now, alright? Take care of yourself. Don’t worry about me every day and night. …Yeah. Mhm. Yeah…I love you, too. Goodbye for now.”

Tetsurou hung up quietly after this call, then proceeding to rip the phone line out of the wall and took a second to recover from his conversations. All the while, Yuuji was falling closer and closer to a deep sleep, the loving words Kuroo said to his mother echoing through his head.

“You okay, kid?”

“ _Not_ …a _kid_.”

Tetsurou stopped his scoff and held a hand against the blonde’s forehead, feeling the heat increase severely. There was probably an ice maker in the kit of sex toys (don’t ask how Kuroo knew), which would come in handy over the next few hours. They needed to keep Yuuji stable until morning. As much as Tetsurou wanted to act strong and go on without him, like a real killjoy would do, he didn’t think he could walk away so easily.

“Listen to me, okay? Can you hear me?” Kuroo asked, leaning in front of Terushima’s face. A bullet whizzed past the mattress, the closest one to hitting them so far.

“Mm…”

“All I need you to do is rest for the next few hours. I’ve got a plan, but it won’t work until Tokyo gets here.” _If they ever do…_ “Do you trust me enough to drive the Trans Am?”

Yuuji’s lips twitched in approval as another surge of pain shot through his shoulder. Kuroo slowed his adrenaline down enough to create a calm aura through the violence.

“I’ll wait all night,” Tetsurou promised him quietly, fiercely. “Or until my heart explodes.”

~~~-~~~

Terushima made it through the night. But just barely.

He slept a little every now and then, but it was hard to relax with the noise of bullets around you from every possible angle—Yuuji faded in and out every hour or so, afraid of what would happen if he let himself go, sometimes forgetting that he wasn’t alone in this anymore. Kuroo was starting to feel like his anxious self again, the one blondie had first met at the Scarecrow bank back in Tokyo; he refused to let it overwhelm him, however, and throughout the entire night he cooled Yuuji’s temperature down with ice, kept his body elevated and continued the pressure on his wound. The shooting went on for many hours, forcing Tetsurou to fold a pillow over the blonde’s ears for protection. He joked that the position was how his hair became so unruly, and told Terushima about how his mom struggled with hair gel and combs for years trying to get the damn black mess to stay down. Kuroo wasn’t tired at all, running through every detail of his plan for them as the night turned to morning; just when the mechanic thought Terushima was fading, the younger man jolted when another bullet came whizzing past their mattress.

“It’s okay,” Kuroo assured him, glancing at the clock. “If I did the math right, Tokyo should be here in about ten-minutes. You think the yakuza will run off for a while after that happens?”

Terushima groaned in pain.

“Good. I was hoping you would say that.”

Kuroo left Yuuji’s side for the first time all night, turning to the nightstand again and pulling out a map with his stiff arms; his bloodshot eyes scanned the markings wildly, not knowing what they were searching for. There were a few other towns near Route Crow, none that Tetsurou recognized or had heard of—with the exception of one. Of course he wondered why this town was named after a black bird…and when his eyes followed the blue line leading out of their current city, he discovered why.

**KARASUNO**

“Hey…hey, Terushima!” Kuroo cried, hurrying back over to where Yuuji was hardly opening his eyes. “Do you know who Karasuno is? I think I’ve heard of them—they’re yakuza, right?”

“Mh…m…”

“Do they like the Miya twins or their affiliations?”

Terushima shook his head, wincing when his shoulder ached.

“Do you think they would offer us sanctuary?”

This time those almond eyes gave Kuroo a dark, irritated look.

“Well…I don’t think we have any other option.” Tetsurou mumbled, staring at the map. “I mean, if we hate those fox bastards like they do, that means we have something in common, right? They at least won’t shoot us on sight, I don’t think…do you know how any of this mafia shit works?”

Yuuji shrugged with one shoulder.

“You’re a lot of help, you know that?”

Silence followed Kuroo’s accusation, which immediately made him suspicious—his eyes shot over to where their now non-existent balcony door stood, for once not being damaged by bullet after bullet. The motel was quiet, and although there was still commotion on the streets below, Tetsurou dared to sneak off the bed and inch towards the far wall; he peeked outside ever-so-slightly, heart jumping with excitement and nerves when he saw a few of the yakuza members scurrying off into the street, where cars were waiting to pick them up. This didn’t mean they were gone for good when the cars drove away, but it was a short and tiny opportunity for Tetsurou to sneak outside.

“Time to go,” Kuroo said to himself, hurrying over to Terushima. “Let’s hope they don’t snipe us from above.”

When Tetsurou went to pick Yuuji up, the blonde made a noise of disapproval, and his shaky right hand covered in blood pointed to somewhere in the motel room. Kuroo’s cat eyes followed the lead finger across the room, seeing nothing but the destroyed remains of their TV—but beside the shards was a blue and red jacket the mechanic recognized. He glanced back at Terushima in question.

“…Die…with your mask on.” The blonde quoted, a sly smile coming to his lips.

Kuroo sighed, but nodded in agreement.

“Dead Pegasus and Kobra Kid ride again.”

Tetsurou sprinted across the room to grab his jacket, but when he threw it on over his shoulders, he felt something hard press against his left side; he frowned in confusion and reached inside the inner pocket, wondering how he hadn’t noticed that when wearing the jacket before. Terushima was smiling to himself as Kuroo took the object out, shocked at what he was seeing.

“A…you put a smoke bomb in my _jacket_?”

“Ten…dou’s favorite.” The blonde answered, becoming more awake. “So th-ey won’t…see us.”

“You’re a sick man, but you do have good ideas,” Kuroo sighed again, slipping the smoke bomb back into his pocket before lifting Terushima into his arms. “Can you hold the money bag for me?”

“ _My_ money bag,” Yuuji joked, using his uninjured arm to snatch up the bag.

“It’ll be _my_ money bag if you don’t wake up a little more and survive this with me.”

Terushima’s pale face looked over at him tiredly, as if he were reluctantly agreeing to these difficult terms; it was hard seeing such a young kid in a shitty, hopeless situation like this, but Kuroo put his doubts aside for once in his life, hurrying towards the door and sprinting out without another pause for thought. Thankfully, no one was hiding inside the motel waiting to kill them in one shot, allowing the pair to hurry down every hallway and every turn unharmed—they reached the back exit faster than Tetsurou thought they would, and only then did he pause before the door, coming to a harsh stop.

 _I can’t believe I’m doing this_ , Kuroo thought to himself, breathing heavily. _I still can’t fucking believe this is my life._

“Hey…”

Terushima’s voice was louder this time, alerting Tetsurou to the situation as he glanced down.

“We’ll be fine.” The blonde assured him, trying to look proud. “We’re killjoys…remember?”

“…Yeah,” Kuroo agreed with a small smile. “No matter what…we’ll put the pieces back together.”

 

Yuuji’s firm nod and smirk was enough to make Tetsurou step outside.

 

Right away, Tetsurou knew people were watching them. He could feel their stares, their eyes locked on a target, but he hoped the red smoke bomb he set off at least provided their figures with a good disguise, if only to blur their complete forms from any shooters. Kuroo kept hurrying forward across the parking lot in the early morning, focusing only on the direction they ran, pushing through the red smoke whizzing by so they could get to the killjoy car parked twenty-feet away—when the thickest of the red haze cleared, Dead Pegasus didn’t think the car looked hijacked or tampered with from afar, so he kept running, pushing himself to go faster, to speed past any bullets, aiming for the driver’s seat where he would have to cram Terushima inside before stepping in himse—

_POW, POW!_

Kuroo heard the noise before two bullets made their way underneath his steps, causing him to skid onto the pavement, harsh landing scraping a layer of skin off his knees and rip a few holes in the sturdy jeans; his grip on Terushima tightened, despite the terror jolting through Dead Pegasus’ body. The bullets didn’t strike him, so the mechanic figured that was the last chance of luck he would ever receive and ran forward even faster than before, ignoring his bleeding knees as they hurried towards the Trans Am driver’s side. Yuuji cursed under his breath as Kuroo ripped the door open, ducking inside and not-so-carefully dumping the blonde into the passenger seat. The younger man winced as his shoulder collided with the harsh leather, but he squirmed enough where he was fully seated, and sat compliantly while Kuroo buckled them in, stealing the car keys from Terushima’s pants pocket. Tetsurou had never been so thankful for a car as he was when the Firebird started without any trouble.

Thank God for dependable killjoy vehicles.

“Which road do I take to get onto the highway?” He asked his passenger, slamming on the gas right as his eyes spotted a yakuza member holding a gun on the balcony of a neighboring building. “The same one we came on, right?”

“Yeah,” Yuuji coughed, forcing himself to sit straighter. “Just take a left after the hotel.”

“Let’s see what news your killjoy friends have for us.”

The mechanic turned on the 109 radio channel hardly a second before two more gunshots hit the side of their car, though they hardly made a dent, much to Terushima’s delight. They listened with distracted attention, looking at all possible directions as Kuroo sped back onto the main highway road, ignoring the suspicious looks they received from criminals hanging out at every corner.

“…have yet to be ghosted on this wild ride on their trip to Route Crow,” Dr. Death Defying said through the speakers. “A little birdy told us the red-stained yakuza is involved in a little _scuffle_ with our killjoys. Police are on their way to the top, or maybe it’s the bottom…we’d like to give a shout-out to our crow friends, who, by the way, aren’t so happy about the commotion going on in Route. Stick around motor hogs, this is about to get wild!”

“… _Shit_ …”

“You’re telling me,” Tetsurou hissed in response, looking at his rearview mirror with paranoia. “Now we’ve got two groups of mafia freaks to worry about!!! I’m starting to think we should just throw the fucking money out the window!”

“No way!” Yuuji yelled, which made his shoulder shoot with pain. “Just keep driving, we’ll be fine!”

“I know that!”

Cluttered silence overwhelmed the inside of the car as the two young men hurried out of the rat town, peeking around every corner in hopes of getting a sneak peak at the danger that lied ahead for them—Terushima’s past fear of Route Crow’s citizens was gone, replaced by the crime-beating yakuza bastards who didn’t agree to a deal with anyone outside their own party unless they got to kill someone. The mechanic began mumbling to himself after he noticed a black car following them from a safe distance. It was joined by another, and then several more the closer the Trans Am got to the city exit, ignoring many other disgusting red-light district sights along the way (Kuroo now figured they probably let he and Terushima exit the motel purely out of amusement). All the while, Terushima was clutching the money bag to his chest. He had never been this scared before, but if being a killjoy taught him anything, it was that death meant nothing. Everybody died. On this particular occasion, Yuuji just wanted to make some happy memories before the time came. He wanted to know that he was dying for someone other than himself.

“We need to get in the dark and out of harm…” Kuroo mumbled to himself, gripping the steering wheel tightly. “In about ten-minutes everyone is gunna be on our tails…”

“Kuroo,” Yuuji interrupted mildly, looking over at him with an almost bored expression. “I have to tell you something important.”

“What is it? We’re about to be blown to pieces so speak now or forever hold your peace, blondie.”

“I’m a virgin.”

Tetsurou wasn’t expecting him to answer so quickly and needed a long moment before blinking. Of all the subjects Terushima could bring up, this was what he was most concerned about?

“Really?” Kuroo asked in surprise.

“Yeah,” Kobra Kid breathed, searching his crush’s face for signs of laughter. “I wasn’t lying when I said I’m a blowjob king, but…I’ve never…gone all the way.”

 _Interesting,_ Kuroo smiled mildly _. I guess I should have seen this coming…Terushima’s a good liar. Honestly, I’m more impressed that he has some level of abstinence than I am amused at his previous fibs._

“I’m glad you told me that,” The mechanic admitted. “And here I thought I was making out with some kid.”

Yuuji used what little strength he had left in his body and smacked Kuroo’s arm, finally getting the guy to release a quick laugh. It was dulled by the reminder in their mirrors that they were now being trailed by several cars, even on their way outside of Route Crow—Terushima wasn’t the only one scared shitless. You would think after being held captive by a snarky teenage killjoy with a yellow gun and a stolen bag full of eight-million dollars Kuroo would be desensitized, but he had not yet experienced enough yakuza-type violence for his brain to process this action as a simple day in Japan. They were now driving off map, on a road that led to Karasuno, a relatively secretive mafia group neither had any affiliation with. Their one comfort was knowing the Miya twins and their affiliations were not on good terms with the Karasuno group, either. But still…

Kuroo and Terushima couldn’t help but wonder what they’d be if they were caught.

It was like an episode of a cartoon they watched as kids, where the bad guys were almost about to be booked and sent to prison for the rest of their lives—Tetsurou never thought he would ever be on that side of the law, but his life had a bitter way of flipping circumstances. Yuuji figured this was how his demise was met, but after experiencing whatever the living hell (heaven) this was with Kuroo, the hottie mechanic, he really didn’t _want_ to die. Don’t get Kobra Kid wrong, he _loved_ car chases almost as much as he loved stealing…but…

There was a ‘but’ now. Choices had never been an issue for Terushima before, his life the only one on the thin line between living and dying; while he didn’t want to end-up like the bad guys (yeah, he _did_ consider himself part of the light side), he also didn’t want to live a path of settling, similar to the kinds he saw as a kid.

“Here we go…”

Terushima’s tired eyes blinked slower than usual. When they opened again, he saw the reflection of red and blue lights not too far in the distance behind the yakuza cars. Their hues were almost pretty from this angle, though they clashed with the summertime sunset casting a glow over their speeding Firebird.

“Don’t walk away…” Terushima whispered.

 

Kuroo didn’t hear, and hell broke loose behind them.

 

Rounds of gunshots exploded in the distance, the shattering of glass loud as screeching tires echoed across the now barren landscape miles ahead—after all this time, the yakuza and cops of Japan met, and they were intent on destroying each other once and for all. Kuroo could only glance at his mirror in horrifying awe as gang members leaned out their windows, shooting bullet after bullet in the direction of the police cars. Some of the cops shot back in retaliation, striking a few tires here and there, and it occurred to Tetsurou that these maniacs were distracted by their own war. If he could somehow get out of range, maybe take a random turn onto some beaten path—

_POW POW POW!!!_

“Fuck!”

Three bullets were barely stopped by the glass of the Trans Am’s back window, causing Kuroo to jerk the steering wheel right; they veered off the gravel road, jerking around Terushima’s weakening body. Tetsurou apologized quickly and got them back on track, daring to glance in his mirror again—when he saw how much closer the black yakuza cars were, he pushed the gas pedal down further until the dial reached 120 miles per hour. Yuuji seemed to like this change, a hushed smile ghosting to his lips as the car sped down the road, in danger of losing control if one large pebble was out of place. To make matters worse, Kuroo was pretty sure he saw an orange warning sign a little ways back.

If he remembered anything about Karasuno from rumors in the city, it was that their main color was orange.

“Hang in there, Kobra Kid!” Tetsurou tried to say positively, patting Terushima’s arm. “We’re getting there, we’re getting there…”

_POW POW!!!_

_PEW, PEW PEW!!!_

“We’re the victims here, stop fucking shooting at us!” Kuroo yelled, although no one but Yuuji could hear. The gunshots sounded like drum noises to him. They were actually making him sleepy… “Come on, come on car, go faster!”

Tetsurou couldn’t get his heart to stop racing, wasn’t sure if he wanted it to stop racing, because that would either mean death or defeat—neither was a great option right now, so he pushed the gas pedal down as far as it could go, keeping his hazel cat eyes trained on the rising sun ahead. There was definitely some kind of settlement hidden underneath the orange glow of the sun, right where it touched the ground, and even though Kuroo couldn’t make out what it was, he continued to drive in that direction, trying his best to ignore the awful noises following them. And Yuuji…well—his presence was enough to stop the noise, but he wasn’t looking too well.

 

Kuroo couldn’t help but think back to the official first day of summer a few days ago, when he and Terushima first laid eyes on each other.

 

“And just _where_ do you think _you’re_ going?”

“You’re too hot to be a civilian. You must be a cop, huh?”

“N-N-No.”

“Ahh…”

That hot, _infuriating_ smirk…

“Well then—you’ll make the perfect hostage.”

 

_POW POW POW!!!!_

Kuroo jolted back to reality, eyes shocked to now see tall wire gates ahead of them, blocking a barely-there road that must have led to Karasuno’s headquarters. The sounds behind the Trans Am were louder than ever, but looking back, Tetsurou could see that a couple cars from each side had went down, crashed and exploded, and the lead black yakuza car was slowing down, though they still had a few guns pointed at the Firebird. Dead Pegasus blew dust by transferring over to the left side of the road, aiming right for the gate—if the killjoys were going down, they were taking the damn yakuza with them.

On the guard towers next to the gate, Kuroo spotted a few snipers ready for the kill—they aimed at he and Terushima immediately, shooting the hood and tire rims with one go. The mechanic had enough life-threatening situations for one day and continued driving, all but ignoring the bullets headed their way. Terushima’s eyes were flittering closed, despite the drama and action-packed scene; a majority of the battle cars behind them _slammed_ on the breaks, crashing into each other in attempt to stop from entering Karasuno territory, marked by the now destroyed orange sand line Kuroo drove over at lightning speed. The shooters at the gate didn’t know what to make of this, so they kept shooting, in hopes of scaring the bastards off—

They didn’t expect the Trans Am with a spider painted on the good to go crashing through their gates and keep on driving through their border without a care in the world.

“WHOOHOOO!” Kuroo cheered wildly as the last of the broken wire fell off the beaten car. They were swerving from the impact, but as a mechanic he had the skills to keep the tires on the ground. Mostly. “SUCK ON _THAT_ , YAKUZA!!!!”

“Blonde Baldie to command!” One of the snipers yelled into his mic, watching as the Firebird sped forward. “We have a breach at the gate, a breach at the gate!!! All units to the front of the big house!!!”

“Sleepy Gnome to command—one car party being pursued by Tokyo police and Aoba Johsai,” The other reported. “We’ll stop them from entering. Requesting back-up in case of attack.”

“Terushima!” Kuroo called excitedly, turning to shake his friend. “Did you see that?!!! I fucking busted through Karasuno’s gate!!! Aren’t you proud of me?!!!”

 _I’ve never felt so alive!_ Dead Pegasus thought to himself happily, eyes wide and chest out in pride as his jacket shined in the sunrise gleam. _Some yakuza Japan has—I escaped those bastards the Miya twins managed to get on their side for a day, AND I broke through Karasuno’s sorry ass gate! Maybe I should be in a Fast And Furious movie. That would make my mom proud!_

“Oy—Terushima—can I at least get a congratulations?” The mechanic joked. “You know, before we run into the rest of Karasuno and get our asses burned alive?”

Finally, Kuroo glanced over at the blonde, shutting-up when he realized Terushima was fading out of consciousness in the passenger seat. His eyes were open, but only barely.

“Oy…Yuuji. Stay awake.”

Kobra Kid could actually understand that remark, but he was too tired to heed to the command. The world was blurry. He wished the windows were rolled down, because Terushima really loved a good summer breeze, and as he sat slumped over in the leather seat, he wondered if Kuroo would mind turning the radio on. _Now would be a good moment for some killjoy tunes_ , the blonde thought tiredly, nothing but orange and reds and pinks clouding his vision. He thought the car might have stopped, but he didn’t really care at this point. _I love summer…it’s always warm. But not too warm. It’s quiet, but not too quiet. When you want it to be quiet, it’s quiet, and when you want to sing as loud as you can…the world allows it. I wonder if Kuroo can sing. He probably can’t. But I bet he can hum something pretty…_

Terushima’s senses weren’t sure, but he thought he heard some talking going on outside the Firebird. As he tried listening, a warm breeze came fluttering in from Kuroo’s side, brushing over Yuuji’s heated face.

_…I wonder if we’ll go to heaven. I haven’t killed anyone yet…I should be pardoned for stealing, right? I didn’t kill Kuroo, so that counts for something. If I end-up going to hell, I at least hope Tetsurou goes to heaven…I bet heaven is eternally summer. That would be nice…_

Kobra Kid’s body was lifted upwards, and he continued to clutch the bag to his chest, although he was unaware of it.

 _I don’t feel so scared any more_ , Yuuji thought, almost happily. _I feel Kuroo close to me. I guess he took me seriously when I said the only hope for me is you alone. That must be what I’m feeling now_ , he concluded, a loud fluttering noise breaking through his blocked sound barrier. _Hope. So…_

 

Kuroo looked down at a sleeping Terushima in his arms before stepping onto the plane.

 

_Don’t walk away._

~~~-~~~

Cold. Bitter, sharp coldness. The opposite of summertime.

When Terushima came to, he had a feeling he wasn’t in Japan anymore. It was colder, bigger feeling, not only in an aura sense, and he was a little surprised when his eyes opened on the first attempt. Maybe Kuroo had let him die? But hell wouldn’t be cold…probably. Had he actually made it to heaven? Unlikely. The killjoy’s delusions from yesterday were still fresh in his mind as Yuuji blinked a few times, correcting his focus and staring up at a dark cabin ceiling; the room was quiet, with the exception of a teapot squealing on a dark, dingy stove to the blonde’s left. That was promising, but still suspicious. Where the hell was he? Some cabin in the woods? Kobra Kid lifted his head up tiredly, twinging when his left shoulder gave a strong ache—the sight he was met with cured all the criminal’s concerns, however.

Kuroo Tetsurou the sexy mechanic was shirtless, staring out a foggy window beside a small table that held neat stacks of cash, all counted out to equal eight million dollars, eight-hundred and ninety million yen. The blonde’s hearing worked better today, and he could hear an old Russian song playing from a music box somewhere in the room as he admired Kuroo’s figure after hours of nothing but blackness. The cat’s tan skin was relaxed, mostly free of marks—his entire demeanor seemed refreshed as a steaming cup of something sat on the window sill beside his rough hand. Tetsurou had shorts on, revealing his scraped-up knees to Yuuji, though their red stains were admired none the less. How had the teen never noticed how sexy of legs Kuroo had before? Aside from those, he also looked super sexy in such a casual stance, staring out the window carelessly, calmly while his companion/almost lover laid on the tiny bed across the small room, groggily beginning to wake-up and realize this wasn’t heaven, nor was it a beautiful dream.

He was alive.

Dead Pegasus heard Yuuji groan when he tried sitting up, forgetting his bandaged shoulder for a moment; Kuroo rushed over and sat down on the edge of the mattress, easing him back down to the sheets.

“Easy, easy…you’ve only been resting for a day.” Tetsurou informed the blonde. “…How do you feel?”

“Hellish.”

“So the usual, then?”

Terushima gave a huff of laughter and attempted to sit up again, to which Kuroo sighed at and propped a pillow up so he could scan the rest of the little Russian room. It was plainly decorated, dark, with a bit of traditional flare here and there…but it didn’t help put the puzzle pieces together. _So…I’m alive_ , Yuuji decided, squinting as the yellow light from above blinded him. _But…what…what happened? Weren’t we in Karasuno? Didn’t the police catch us or something?_

“Russia,” Tetsurou answered before Kobra Kid could ask. “Karasuno has connections here. Another gang called Nekoma.”

“I’ve…heard of them.”

“Yeah, well…we may or may not have to join their side if we wanna continue to stay here.” Kuroo shrugged.

“I’m down with that—but…what h-happened with the police, and the twins, and Aoba Johsai and everything?” Terushima wondered curiously. He hoped the entire system crashed and burned—they deserved nothing less. “Are they looking for us?”

“Nope.”

“Nope?” The younger repeated in confusion.

Kuroo’s next smile was full of sadness and slight pride as he glanced at his hands, running a finger over one of the scrapes on his knees. His mood fit the nostalgic feel of the room, and Terushima noticed even further that Kuroo looked very well-rested and mostly stress free. Kind of like a killjoy.

“Karasuno had no beef with us, so…they made a story up,” He explained simply, but Terushima could hear the regret in his voice. “…There’s a lot more to it, but essentially…you and I were cornered by friends of those Miya bastards. You agreed to give the money to the police and Aoba Johsai was trying to prevent you from doing so. I jumped in front of you when they shot…and then they shot you. The police (aka, Karasuno members) apprehended the culprits and turned them over to the authorities. We were almost heroes.”

“ _Almost_.”

“They flew us here, Nekoma, Russia, and one of their tiny doctors fixed you up,” The mechanic added. “You were legally dead for three-minutes, due to blood loss, but thanks to a super annoying, long-legged bastard with your blood type, they were able to transfer enough blood in time. Long story short…you’re stable, and we’re safe.”

That story was a lot to process, even lacking most of the long, important details Terushima usually dreaded hearing. They were…safe? What did that word mean again? Karasuno gave them sanctuary even after Kuroo wrecked their gate and drew unnecessary attention to their party. How come Terushima missed all the action?! The killjoy was triggered at that, but he couldn’t help but direct some anger at himself—as fatigued as he was, Yuuji could read the regret on Kuroo’s expression. While it didn’t seem to be pointed at his earlier actions (didn’t he start whooping and hollering after breaking down the gate?), Kobra Kid knew he was to blame for dragging the innocent civilian into this fucking crazy summer party. He was the reason Kuroo might have ruined his relationship with his mother, but…

If someone had told him a few days ago that robbing a bank would make him end-up in Russia with Kuroo…he probably wouldn’t change a thing.

“Sorry,” Yuuji began, going to sit up. “I—”

His shoulder flared with agonizing pain, making him wince and Kuroo ease him back down onto the pillow.

“So-rry—”

“Don’t be,” The mechanic smirked, unintentionally getting Terushima a little hot. “I was going to end-up as a deadbeat anyway…you saved me from that life, in your own fucked-up kind of way. I just…”

Tetsurou’s depressing sigh was enough to stop Yuuji’s on-coming boner.

“My mom. I feel bad for doing this to her. I still don’t know if I’m going to go through with it…I can’t do that to her, not after all she’s done for me. She thinks I’m fucking dead for goodness sake,” He scoffed sadly, trying to make the noise into a laugh. “But for now, at least…we’ll have to be content here. That’s that.”

Terushima almost forgot what responsibilities came with having a good family. While he felt bad for Kuroo, he knew this was where they would be staying for a while. At least until they used up all their stolen cash or something. They probably had to split it with the damn Karasuno mafia, now…that was a bummer, but amazingly, Terushima was more glad to have his life than the entire pot of gold. How many robbers could say that?

“Well…at least we have each other,” Terushima grinned, grabbing Kuroo’s hand.

“ _We_?”

“Yeah. If I hadn’t seduced you into falling in love with my mad tongue skills, you never would have agreed to come all the way to Russia just to save my life!”

“I would so.”

“Nuh uh!”

“Yes, because I’m a good person,” Kuroo reasoned, squeezing his hand none-the-less. “You’re too annoying to date, anyway, _virgin boy_.”

“Never gunna let that one go, are you?”

“Not until I’m the one who makes the title un-true.”

Tetsurou cackled under his breath when blush rose to Yuuji’s teenage cheeks. He looked away, trying to hold his pout back.

“You smooth motherfucker…”

Kuroo’s warm laugh lit the room up, and Terushima allowed him to crawl on the bed and lie beside him as the radio faded into a new song, a hushed, but happy tune that seemed oddly familiar, with light drumming sounds and incoming guitar strings. Their arms touched snugly, but Tetsurou was careful not to irritate his boyfriend’s injury again; the nineteen-year-old liked the change of pace because it reminded him of summer again, bringing back that warm orange glow from the sunrise in Japan that casted over the entire country, even over the yakuza settlement of Karasuno. Kuroo’s heat drifted off his partially nude body, making the younger man feel like a giddy schoolgirl. There wasn’t much difference between the two right now—not with how much appreciation and respect Terushima felt inside his chest towards this dorky cat man.

There were a lot of things he could worry about, but for now, the blonde ignored the future and just sent out his thankfulness.

 

“If you stay…I would even wait all night,” Yuuji mumbled, closing his eyes tiredly.

“How long?” Kuroo hummed.

“Until we find our way in the dark and out of harm.”

Tetsurou smiled at that, turning so his nose nudged against the blonde’s bare collarbone. How long had he been shirtless as well? No matter…Terushima wanted Kuroo to remember this promise forever.

“You can write it on your arm…” He added.

Suddenly, the killjoy was kissed gently and lightly on his lips, making him open his eyes and peer up at the black-haired mechanic he had kidnapped during a robbery and taken hostage in a love motel. Kuroo was smiling brightly at him like the past few days had never happened. Or maybe they had, and inside his head, the summertime memories were warm with fondness.

 

“You can run away with me anytime you want.”

 

_When the lights go out_

_Will you take me with you,_

_And carry all this broken bone_

_Through six years down in crowded rooms_

_And highways I call home?_

_Something I can't know 'til now_

_'Til you pick me off the ground_

_With a brick in hand, your lip-gloss smile_

_Your scraped-up knees_

_And if you stay I would even wait all night_

_Or until my heart explodes_

_How long?_

_'Til we find our way in the dark and out of harm_

_You can run away with me anytime you want_

_—Summertime_

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can run away with me anytime you want.
> 
> And that's all Gerard wrote! Thanks for loving DangerDays/haikyuu as much as I do. I've got a shitton more fics planned (hello Danger Days year 2019!), so let's see where it takes us! Until next time... (aka, Halloween fic BOKUAKA GHOST/WITCH AU!)
> 
> "Killjoys, make some noise!"


End file.
